Adventure Love
by Fallout96
Summary: This story will follow the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in the beginning. It will be centered around a romance between Ash and May. They will face challenges, but love can conquer all. I hope you like it! RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Love

Chapter 1

Prologue

**Fallout96: This story takes place during the pokemon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Except it will be centered around Ash and May growing a relationship as the journey continues, so there will be a lot of changes to the story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

We find Ash, May, Brock, and Max camping out for the night just five miles from Cameran Palace. It was getting really late, so they decided to wait until tomorrow to arrive at the Palace.

"Okay, Max, I'm going to need your help with the cooking this time." Brock explained to Max while pulling out his pots and pans. Max sighed. "Why can't May or Ash do it!"

"Because we have to go find the firewood, Max." May interrupted her young, immature brother. "And besides, you wouldn't want to go out in the middle of the forest when it's dark would you?" This made a scared look on Max's face and accepted defeat. Exactly how she planned.

"Ash! Come on we got to go find some firewood!"

Ash turned around to see May with her hands on her hips. That meant she was getting aggravated. "Hold on. Just one more minute! I'm training Torkoal to use Overheat three times in a row!" He turned back to his Torkoal.

May was getting more madder by the second. She grabbed Ash and spun him around so they were facing each other. "Ash, if you don't help me get firewood, you won't live to see Torkoal use Overheat again!" Ash nearly had a heart attack and nodded. May smiled. "Good, now let's go."

Ash and May were now into fifteen minutes of finding the firewood. There had been a silence for a while until May broke it.

"So Ash, what do you plan on doing when we get to Cameran Palace?" Ash stopped walking and went into deep thought. May stopped walking also. "Win the competition, have a great time with my best friends, and maybe dance a little." May gave him a questioned look.

"You know how to dance?"

"Yeah, before I started my pokemon journey, my mom made me take dance lessons." May giggled at hearing this.

"What?" Ash asked with growing embarrassment over his confession. May smiled. "I just can't picture you as the dancing type. I don't believe you." She teased him.

Ash placed his left arm up in the air and placed his right arm over his heart. "I swear that I know how to dance." He swore to her.

May grabbed Ash's hat and placed it over her bandanna on her head. "Than I'm going to need some proof!" She yelled while Ash was chasing her to get his hat back. "What do you mean." He slowed his chase. May placed her hand on her chin and pretended to be in deep thought, "I know! You'll have dance with me at least one time when we get to Cameran Palace." Ash blushed when he heard this.

"You mean you and me...dance together."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yep!"

Ash sighed.

"Okay, but only yo prove to you that I can dance and that I'm good at it too." 'I can't believe I said yes.'

May held a squeal of happiness in. 'He said yes! It's going to be so romantic! Ash and I slow dancing together, looking deep into each others eyes, and maybe will share a kiss.' These thoughts made May smile with pure joy and happiness.

"Earth to May." Ash waved a hand in front of May's face. May snapped out of her train of thought. "Sorry, Ash. Just thinking about something." A slight blush crept across her face. Ash, as dense as ever, didn't notice the blush and answered "Okay. Now let's go find that firewood. They both soon gathered enough firewood and returned back to the tents.

Brock looked up and could see Ash and May, laughing together while holding plenty of firewood in their hands. "Well, it's about time you two came back. What were both of you doing." He said while raising an eyebrow. Both May and Ash looked away from Brock and blushed.

"I'm just kidding!" Brock said while laughing.

May looked around. "Where's Max?" Brock looked up at her. "He went to bed early. I guess he was tired from all of the traveling. Anyway, I'm almost done with the soup, so get ready to eat." Like on cue, both May and Ash's stomachs growled after hearing this. It made them laugh. They soon sat down near each other and began to eat the dinner.

"It looks so beautiful." May said while looking up at the stars. Ash turned and looked at May. The glare from the fire illuminated her face. 'You sure are.' Ash thought to himself while stroking Pikachu's back.

May could see Ash was staring at her and blushed a little. Her eyes began to feel more heavier by the minute. She leaned her head against Ash's shoulder and met no resistance. She was soon asleep. Pikachu looked up and could see his master and friend sharing a romantic night together.

"Pika, Pika."(Look's like someone is having a wonderful night.) Pikachu whispered softly to Ash.

"What do you mean, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika, Chu."(May's leaning against you and I can tell you like it) Ash's face turned red.

"Were just friends, Pikachu. Besides, how would someone like May want to be with me anyway?" His head sank down a little.

"Pika, Pika."(I know she asked you to dance with her) Ash glared at Pikachu.

"You eavesdropper! You were spying on us!" Pikachu could tell that Ash was getting a little mad and pretended to go to sleep. Ash returned to his resting position with May leaning against him. He looked down a May.

'Maybe he is right. May is very beautiful and kind and very...What am I saying! She a friend that's all!' He didn't believe his thoughts though as he continued to look down at a sleeping May. 'I better get some sleep.' Ash closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest atop of May's. He slowly went to sleep while Brock watched on with a sly grin.

"Those two should be together. Wait! I got a idea." The night went on as Brock formulated a mischievous plan.

**Fallout96: I know this one was a little short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer and more interesting as the story comes along. See you than! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Love

Chapter 2

An Adventure and Romance Begins

**Fallout96: This is where the movie begins, but it will be a May and Ash romance version of the movie. Watch as Ash starts to realize his feelings and how he will react when he finds out. I hope you like it!**

May awoke from the sun beaming in her eyes. As she started to stretch she realized that her arms were wrapped around something. Her eyes went wide as she could see that it was Ash.

'Were actually holding each other!' May looked up and could see that Ash's was still asleep, his arms were secured tightly around. She snuggled closer into his chest. 'I think I could stay like this for a while. At least until Ash wakes up.'

Suddenly, a flash went off.

"Rise and shine you two!" Brock yelled.

Ash was stirred out of his sleep.

"What's going on?" Ash looked up to see Brock with a camera and a huge smile.

"Why don't you look down, Ash!" Brock suggested. Ash looked down and could see May snuggled into his chest. His face went red with blush and he jumped up. which woke May up.

'I wish it didn't end so soon.' May thought while watching Ash trying to grab the camera from Brock.

"Come on, Brock! Give it!"

"No way! I'm making extras out of this baby!" Brock yelled while placing the picture in his pocket.

Ash suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and could see it was May. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about him, Ash. Save your energy for that dance you owe me later." She winked at him and sat down near the fire. Ash was confused. For some reason, she calmed him down. Brock, who happened to over hear what she said, smiled at Ash.

"What was that about a dance you owe her?" Ash blushed.

"Nothing! Just start packing up! Were heading to the Palace in a hour." Ash walked away and sat down next to May. Brock watched as he admired the most likely, soon- to- be couple. 'Those two are made for each other.' Brock took the picture out of his pocket. 'Oh yeah. This picture is definitely going to everyone we know.' He than began to clean up the campsite.

"Wow! Look at all the people in costumes!" Max yelled out his thoughts, while they all crossed the bridge to the Palace.

"Yeah, everyone dressed up in older time clothing to celebrate Sir Aaron." Brock responded to a curious Max.

"Than we forgot to bring costumes!"

May giggled at her brother's quick judgment.

"Don't worry, Max. They have a costume shop in the Palace." She assured him.

Ash smiled.

"I'm going to find something that makes me look heroic!" He threw his fist up into the air. A show of confidence and joy. May smiled.

"But your already my hero, Ash." Ash blushed at May's complement and Max and Brock snickered in the background.

"Thanks, May. That means a lot to me." He smiled at her and for a moment, they just stared into each others eyes. Soon, they would be locked lip and lip with each other, if it wasn't for...

"Are you two done flirting? Cause we have to get our costumes now!" May glared at her little brother for ruining the moment and Ash just stood there with a huge blush on his face. Brock decided to interrupt the tenseness in the air.

"Why don't we hurry up? Ash, you have to be in the arena in two hours and we don't even have our costumes yet." Ash looked up at him.

"Your right. We have to get going." And with that they all ran inside the Palace for their costumes. 'We almost kissed!' That thought kept coursing through May's mind as the made their way in the Palace.

"Find anything yet, Ash?" May asked him while she rummaged through the huge amount of clothes in the shop.

"Not yet, but I'm still looking. What about you? Have you found anything yet?"

Her head faced the ground.

"No, I can't find anything that would look good on me." Ash could hear the sadness in her voice and place his hand underneath her chin and brought her up to eye level with him.

"May, anything would look good on you. The only reason you can't find a dress is because you look to beautiful for any of them." 'Why did I just say that!'

May gave Ash a huge hug.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Ash." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll go find something that you'll love." She gave him a wink and disappeared in the many aisles of clothes. Ash just stood there, holding the cheek where she just kissed.

'I guess I better find something for myself.'

Several Minutes Later...

"Man, this is a cool costume." Ash yelled as he looked in the mirror at his costume. It consisted of a blue and black coat with gray pants. And a hat of the same color of the coat.

"How do I look, Ash?" Ash turned around and instantly grew a huge blush. May was wearing a beautiful pink dress that had beautifly wings on the back. Her hair was all the way down and she had red shoes on.

"You...look gorgeous." Ash managed to stutter out of his mouth. May winked at him. "And you don't look so bad yourself, Ashy." His blush got bigger, if that was possible.

"Wow, May. Is that really you?" Max asked astonished at how different his sister looked. He wore a jokers costume with a hat.

"Hey, Ash. Don't you think we should dress up Pikachu?" May asked while holding up a cute little outfit for Pikachu.

Ash and Max smiled.

"Pika?" Pikachu started to worry as everyone cornered him on the window ceiling. Within a instance, Pikachu was dressed up in a circus-type outfit.

"You sure do look handsome, Pikachu!" Ash joked a let out a chuckle. May smiled. "I guess he get's that from his trainer." Ash blushed. 'How many times is she going to make me blush today?'

Ash turned to Max and Brock so that May wouldn't see his blush. They winked at him and Ash thought he heard Brock whisper "Maybe we can get them together." to Ash, but he let it go. Suddenly, May grabbed Ash's arm and began dragging him. "Ash! We better get you to the arena soon or you won't get to battle!" Soon, May found herself being the one dragged as Ash had ran past her upon hearing this.

'That's my Ash. Always ready for a battle. I just hope he's ready for a dance tonight.' The last thought made her blush, as they all made their way to the arena.

**Fallout96: Ash and May's relationship is growing, that's very obvious. That just makes you wonder how the dance is going to turn out. Next up is the competition and a night of dancing. See you than! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Love

Chapter 3

The Dance

**Fallout96: I know it's been a while since I last updated this, but I was too busy updating my other stories. Anyway, I promise you I will update within a day of the last. Well, this is it the big dance. Will Ash prove he knows how to dance and what will happen afterward. Find out! I hope you like it!**

"Wow, Ash, that was awesome!" Ash turned to see Max running toward him.

"It was nothing really, but it was very fu..." Ash didn't finish his sentence as he was brought into a very tight hug. He looked down and could see brown hair.

"May?"

May buried her face into Ash's chest.

"That was great, Ash! You are the greatest pokemon trainer of all time." Ash blushed at these complements and from the fact that May was cuddling into his chest. He looked over at Max and could see him and Brock whispering things to each other.

"Uh, May."

"Yes, Ash?" She said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"I can't breathe."

"Oh! Sorry, Ash!" She said while backing a few feet away from him with a blush.

Ash smiled.

"That's okay, May. You still ready for our dance tonight?"

Now it was May's turn to smile.

"Of course, Ash! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She again threw her arms around him and brought him into a hug. Ash backed out of the hug, which made May a little upset, until he extended his hand out.

"Let's go." She smiled at his gesture and placed her hand in his. She loved it every time their hands connected. They walked together, hand and hand, to the dance floor.

"Man, those two are in love." Max said while holding Pikachu.

Brock smiled.

"Yeah, it's obvious. I wonder what will happen at the dance tonight!"

"Pika, Pika?"

Brock and Max laughed.

"Just as dense as his trainer." Pikachu, like Ash, was very dense when it came to romance, so he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Pika, Pika?"

Max laughed.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. You'll find out tonight."

And with that, they all followed the obvious soon-to-be couple to the dance hall.

Night...

"You ready, Ash." May asked as they stood in the middle of the dance floor.

Ash nodded.

"Always when I'm with you." May blushed a little.

"Okay, let's start!"

Ash took both of May's hands and they began to slow walk. The soft music that they were both hearing seemed to bring them closer with each step they took. Soon, Ash's hands somehow found their way around May's waist and May's arms were around Ash's neck.

May looked up at Ash.

'He's so handsome, and I got to admit a good dancer.'

Ash looked down at May and their eyes stared into each others.

"Their about to kiss, Brock!" Max yelled toward Brock who was fraternizing with women.

"Really? Get the camera!" Brock yelled as him and Max desperately tried to find a camera.

"Ash."

"Yes, May?" They inched closer to each other. May started to blush at how close they were.

"I have something to tell you, Ash. For the longest time, I've had feelings for you. I always thought that it was just a small crush and nothing more, but now I realize that it's more than just a crush, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Ash, I love you." She pulled Ash through the remaining space between their faces and brought him into a deep kiss. When May felt Ash kiss back, she was overcome with joy and pressed harder.

"Did you get the picture?" Max gave Brock a thumbs up. "Yes, I did. Five to be exact."

Ash and May continued their long kiss, until they had to break apart from air. May was surprised when Ash picked her up bridal style.

"I love you too, May."

May was overjoyed when she heard the words that she always wanted to hear and brought him in for another kiss.

"Why don't we go out to the balcony. It has a couch where we can be alone and have more privacy." May blushed a little at how that sounded.

Ash smiled.

"Sure." He said as he carried her out to the balcony. He gently brought her down to the couch and soon took a seat next to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Ash?" May asked while starring at the beautiful lake that was in full view from the balcony.

Ash looked at May.

"Not as beautiful as you, May." May blushed furiously. "Oh, Ash!" She tackled him to the couch and brought him into the most passionate kiss they had shared that night. Both could feel the others hands wandering down their bodies, but neither cared. May absolutely loved the feeling of being on top of Ash's chest and showed it with each kiss she gave him.

"What are they doing now, Brock." Max asked as him and Brock watched from the other balcony. Brock covered Max's eyes. "I'll tell you when your older. Now let's give them some privacy and get back to the party. You too, Pikachu!" Both Pikachu and Max were confused of what their trainer and sister were doing, but returned to the party.

"Ash, can we sleep out here tonight?"

Ash looked down at May.

"I don't want you to get cold." May tightened her grip around Ash's chest. "When we're like this, I feel warmer than the sun."

Ash smiled.

"Okay, May." Ash brought her closer to him and May buried her face into Ash's chest.

"Good night, Ash. I love you."

"Good night, May. I love you too." Their eyes became heavier and heavier with each second. The new couple soon let sleep take over them and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Fallout96: I know that chapter was a little short, but it was filled with teenage romance. What will happen next now that they are a couple. Find out in the next chapter! See you than! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Love

Chapter 4

A Date

**Fallout96: Sorry about the long update. Since I've been writing Champion: A Long Road To Love, I haven't had the time to update this story. But don't worry. I will finish this story. I hope you like it!**

May's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight beamed in her face. The cool breeze from the balcony balanced the heat and cold air, but that didn't matter to her. Her head raised up to see her new boyfriend sleeping peacefully, with her laying comfortably on his chest.

'He's so handsome.' She thought as she shifted her position. They both were hardly dressed for sleeping, considering that they were still dressed from the dance last night.

"So your awake?" Ash said as he looked down at May in his arms.

May winked at him.

"Good morning, handsome!" She snuggled closer to his chest while saying so.

"And good morning to you too, beautiful." May blushed at the complement.

"Ash, last night was wonderful! I didn't think you knew how to dance that well." She moved to where her face was only an inch from Ash's.

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It was only a wonderful night, because I was with you, May." May smiled and pulled Ash into a long kiss. Both were pressing hard against each other, letting out moans of pleasure whenever their tongues would meet. The teenage hormones that were in both of them started to take over. It probably would have lead to something else, except...

"Ew!" Both Ash and May broke their kiss and looked up to see Max looking down at them. "It was bad enough when you guys were all over each other last night."

May was mad at Max for ruining the moment.

"Max! Why do you always have to ruin the moment for Ash and I?"

Max shrugged.

"Cause it's fun to see you get mad!" He yelled at her while sticking his tongue out at her. May was about to jump up and grab him, but he ran away too fast.

"He's still young, May." Ash placed a hand on her shoulder.

May smiled at him.

"Your right, Ash." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and gently placed kisses up and down his neck. The feeling of her soft lips against his skin was almost enough to make Ash lose his senses.

"May."

"Yes, Ash?"

"I really do love you and want to prove it." She gave him a questioning look. "How about we go out on a date? To start off our new relationship." Ash waited for a response, but got it when she pushed her lips against his.

When they finally broke apart for air, May spoke.

"I would love to, Ash."

"Great! You have any ideas?"

May giggled at how clueless Ash was at romance.

"How about a dinner tonight at eight?" Ash smiled at May's suggestion. "Sounds great!" Ash got up from the couch. He had almost forgotten that they had slept outside.

"I'll make sure that it's perfect, May." He gave her his trademark smile to ensure her. May always believed him when he would smile at her.

"I already know it's going to be perfect, Ash. You want to know why?"

"Yes, I d..." Ash didn't finish his sentence as May brought him into another kiss. "Because you will be there." She said as they separated.

Afternoon...

"Okay! Welcome to Brock's the Perfect Date class!" Brock yelled to Ash as he pointed to a blank whiteboard.

"Brock, it's just a date. How hard could it be?" Brock glared at his young pupil. "My young student, you have much to learn about the concept of love, let alone romance!"

"But how do you know about love? You either get smacked, ignored, or pulled by the ear by Max when you flirt with woman." Brock laughed at hearing all this. "That's because I don't act serious. If I did I could get any girl I'd want. Anyway, back to the class!" Brock started writing on the whiteboard.

"Now, when any young man is on a date, he must be the perfect gentlemen."

Ash gave Brock a questioning look.

"What does that mean?" Brock hit Ash over the head. "How do you not know what being a gentlemen means?"

Ash rubbed his aching forehead.

"I don't know."

"Okay, we can work with this. You know how your always nice to May and give her complements?" Ash nodded. "Yeah."

"Keep doing that, but more than usual. You got it?" Brock could see that Ash was nodding. "Now, the next step to the perfect date is not to stuff your face full of food."

Ash's stomach ached just as he said this. It was hurting from the just the mere words.

"Is that necessary, Brock?" Ash hoped that he was kidding.

"I'm afraid so, Ash. Got it?"

Ash sighed.

"I guess so."

"Okay, now for the final step in the absolutely perfect date tonight. But remember, this is after the dinner and will bring questions to your still growing mind. Hold out your right hand if your ready."

Ash took a deep breathe and held out his right hand.

"I'm ready!"

Brock placed something into Ash's hand. He than got up and patted Ash on the back.

"Good luck, man!" He yelled as he walked out of the room.

Ash was confused at first, but realized what Brock was talking about when he saw what was in his hand.

"A condom!" Ash's teenage mind quickly assessed what this meant. Was May ready for that step in their relationship? For God's sake, they just started going out last night.

"I wonder what May would think if I asked her this tonight." He started talking to himself. "I guess I have always wondered what she looked like underneath her clothes. Oh my God! I just realized that May has huge breasts!" Most guys would punch Ash in the face for just coming to that conclusion. It was a mystery that he was fifteen and didn't notice this.

'She has gotten a lot curvy since we first met.' He was right. May's body had changed a lot since she was ten. Now, at age fourteen, she had at least c-cup size breast, a slim waist, legs that seemed to go on forever, and her hair. Ash had never told anyone this before, but he absolutely love May's hair. Even before he realized his feelings for her he felt this.

"Oh my God. She's...beautiful." The realization hit him.

"I will make it a wonderful night for May and I tonight." He looked at his watch. "I better get ready!" Ash began to scurry around his bag for some decent clothes.

**Fallout96: The next chapter, as you all probably have realized by now, will be rated M. The question is, how will they both react when they are presented with the situation? Find out in the next chapter that will be filled with teenage romance, humor, and sex all rolled up into one. See you than!**


End file.
